


The Deal with Elf Ears [Vadeyn]

by wynterelle



Series: The Deal with Elf Ears [1]
Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Confident Alenca, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Missing Scene, Sensitive Elf Ears, Smut, Vadeyn's Submissive Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: A 'missing scene' from Vadeyn's route, if Alenca chooses to remain at Duliae's and invites Vadeyn to stay the night.
Relationships: Alenca Goffil | Main Character/Vadeyn Milirose
Series: The Deal with Elf Ears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Deal with Elf Ears [Vadeyn]

**Author's Note:**

> Assumes an Alenca who falls more on the Daring, Tenacious, and Curious side of the personality stats.

Alenca turned towards the dresser, both to retrieve her nightgown and to hide her smile. In the mirror she glimpsed Vadeyn shifting nervously, caught awkwardly halfway between the bed and the door. Having accepted her offer to stay the night, he was now clearly unsure of what to do next.

“Take off your armour,” she suggested, taking pity on him. “You can’t sleep in it.”

“I have before,” he said quickly. In the mirror, Alenca watched as he sighed and gave his head a shake. “I mean… what am I saying? Of course, you’re right.”

His hands moved to undo the buckles, some of the tension leaving his face as he began the familiar task. Satisfied that he was no longer on the edge of bolting from the room, Alenca undid the lacing of her dress, pulled it from her shoulders, and let it fall to the floor.

“Oh! Um…”

Alenca caught a brief glimpse of a satisfying flush across the pale cheeks of his reflection, before she pulled her nightgown down over her head.

When she turned back towards him, properly attired for bed, his fingers were still frozen in place on the straps of his armour. Alenca picked up her dress and folded it away carefully, giving him time to recover.

By the time she settled into bed, he’d at last managed to shed his gear. Standing in just his tunic and trousers, he once again appeared uncertain of his next actions.

Peeling back the covers beside her, Alenca patted the bed invitingly. He hesitated for a moment, before finally joining her.

She smiled as disarmingly as she could, but an air of tension remained even as she moved to curl in close against his comforting warmth.

“You seem nervous,” she remarked, running her fingers lightly along his arm.

Instead of growing flustered as she’d expected, Vadeyn’s eyebrows knit together in a way that was entirely familiar.

“Well… yes. Of course I’m nervous.” He fixed her with a pleading look. “Are you _sure_ you don’t want to leave? We could go now, take the ship to Ma–”

Alenca pressed her fingers to his lips, silencing him, and shook her head.

“No,” she said firmly. “We can’t leave everyone as things are now. I have to see this through. And we’ll do it together.”

She gave him her most reassuring smile, but Vadeyn still wore an expression of deep concern. He took her hand in his and gently kissed the fingertips she’d used to quiet him.

“I just… I can’t bear the thought of anything happening to you,” he admitted, green eyes full of worry. “You deserve to be free of this place, free of my family. You never asked for any of this, and you deserve so much better.”

“I’m staying.” She gripped his hand tightly in hers. “We’ll figure things out. I’m certain of this.”

He gave a small, sad smile and squeezed her hand in return. “You’re incredible, Alenca. Truly. I can’t think of many who can rival your determination, even among Gha'alians who have lived decades longer than you.” He sighed, resigned, seemingly accepting that she would not be swayed. “Let’s get some sleep. Whatever tomorrow brings, I have no doubt we’ll need a good night’s rest to deal with it.”

With that, he kissed her lightly on the forehead and turned to lie on his back, drawing the covers up around them.

Alenca watched as he closed his eyes and settled in to sleep. Illuminated by the faint moonlight filtering in through the window, his pale elven skin took on an almost otherworldly glow, standing in sharp contrast to the deep auburn of his hair. The planes of his face were so familiar to her now, and the gentleness in his features brought her a sense of calm and comfort despite the uncertainty they faced. He was warm beside her, and Alenca knew from their time together that if she reached out to touch him, she’d feel all lithe muscle beneath the rough material of his shirt, strong from years of the rigours of scouting. Admiring him so closely made her body grow warm, her heart beat quick.

 _“I have never regretted sharing your mind more than now,”_ the Cuthintal’s voice rang out suddenly. Willing her ghost to silence, Alenca closed her thoughts against it as hard as she could.

“Alenca?” Vadeyn asked softly, opening his eyes just enough for her to glimpse their soft jade colour. “Why are you staring like that? Is everything alright?”

“Of course everything’s alright,” she said, pushing the Cuthintal from her mind as she refocused on the elf beside her. “We’ve just never had the chance to be together like this. And I can’t help but look - you’re very handsome.”

“You’re trying to make me blush again, aren’t you?” He looked away from her, endearingly bashful under her attention. “Well, it’s working…”

She could see that. The faintest pink flush was visible high on his cheekbones, stopping just before it reached his ears.

Her hand moving almost of its own accord, she traced her fingertips lightly across the hint of colour on his face, before brushing them along the top of his ear, all the way to its pointed tip.

Pressed so close together, there was no way she could miss how he shivered beneath her touch before freezing completely, his eyes going wide.

Drawing her hand back at his sudden reaction, Alenca bit her lip, concerned. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?”

She knew very well from the incident at the docks that elven ears were different from human ears, but hadn’t realized that sensitivity might extend to touch as well.

But Vadeyn just swallowed and gave the smallest shake of his head, still shocked into stillness.

Alenca frowned, searching for understanding. “It’s rude then, isn’t it?” she offered, attempting the only other plausible explanation. “To touch an elf’s ears. I’ve committed some sort of unforgivable Gha'alian impropriety, haven’t I?”

He glanced towards her briefly, but his gaze held hers for only a moment before flicking away again.

“Ah, no, it’s not rude exactly…” he said slowly. “But please don’t touch anyone else’s ears…”

Perplexed, Alenca considered what else the cause of his reaction might be. Vadeyn remained vaguely distressed, his face growing more pink by the minute. He shifted uncomfortably beside her, his breathing a little too quick, and realization dawned on her with a sudden thrill.

“Vadeyn…” she began hesitantly, knowing and wanting her instincts to be true. “Did that… feel good?”

He sank further into the bed, looking at anywhere but her.

With a sly smile spreading across her face, Alenca couldn’t keep the teasing from her voice. “It did, didn’t it? You like it when I touch your ears.”

She ran a finger lightly along his ear again to emphasize her point, and was rewarded with another shiver and a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. Encouraged by his reaction, a familiar spark of daring igniting in her, she leaned forward and licked along the skin she’d just touched.

“Alenca!” he gasped, his eyes flying open. “You… you shouldn’t do that! We need to sleep!”

“Do you feel like sleeping?” she asked innocently, before running her tongue along the edge of his ear again in a way that was anything but.

He outright moaned, and Alenca felt the sound down to her toes.

“After you do something like that? No, I don’t feel like sleeping at all.” He swallowed hard before continuing, “So we should stop now before this gets out of hand.”

She fixed him with a look of disbelief. “Vadeyn, I asked you to stay the night and am purposely licking your ear. I think it’s safe to assume that my intention is for this to get very much out of hand.”

“Oh,” he said faintly. “But you… Forgive me for saying this, but if you haven’t done anything like this before maybe we should take things slower…”

“What makes you think I haven’t done anything like this before? Edric was small, but it wasn’t _deserted_ ,” she informed him, torn between amusement and offense.

“Oh, of course!” he said quickly. “I’m sorry for assuming.” With a pained expression, he raised a hand to his face and covered his eyes. “ _Bewan_ , I’m messing this all up, aren’t I?”

“A little bit, yes,” Alenca agreed, before drawing his hand away and kissing him soundly.

She focused all of her attention on him, pouring out her affection through their kiss, willing her appreciation of his kind heart and caring nature in every press of her lips, every sweep of her tongue. He responded in kind, taking her into his arms and holding her gently, his hands tracing lightly along her back. She could feel the heat of his touch through her nightgown, and wanted his hands on her in so many places, so very badly.

Suddenly too hot, Alenca threw off the blankets. With her breath coming fast, her heart beating quick, her hand found its way under the rough-spun material of his shirt. His skin was warm under her fingers, his muscles tensing under her touch as she pulled his shirt up to his chest and explored as she pleased. When she moved her attention back to his ears, running her tongue all the way to the pointed tip, he was quickly left squirming under her touch.

Shifting slightly, he made an attempt to reverse their positions, but Alenca pushed him back down and shook her head. “Just lie back for now. Let me do this.”

He hesitated for a moment, his eyes searching hers, before at last relenting to her wishes.

Bold and curious, Alenca resumed her exploration of him. Aside from the highly sensitive ears, he reacted to similar touches as the human men she’d had experiences with, although with a delightfully heightened level of responsiveness. He gasped when she sucked at the pulse point on his neck, shivered as she swept her hand across his chest, and closed his eyes and tensed with anticipation as her fingertips dipped just slightly below the edge of his trousers.

“Yes?” she asked, her hand tracing circles low on his stomach.

“Please,” he breathed softly, his whole body taut and trembling.

Her own heart racing, she swiftly undid his trousers just enough to take him in hand. The way he moaned at her touch made her ache deep in her core.

His eyes closed and his moonlit features grew even more flushed as she stroked him lightly at first. He was hot in her hand, hard and smooth, and the noises he made in response to her touch only had her grow more certain and daring. She twisted her wrist as previous experiences with human men had taught her, and was pleased to find this worked for elven men too.

Worked up to a point where his usual timidity had fallen away, he groaned and pressed his hips up into her hand. Encouraged, Alenca increased the pace of her strokes. For one normally so quiet, she was fairly certain he didn’t realize how unreservedly vocal he was under her touch. 

“A-Alenca, this is… I’m almost…” Unable to get the words out, he just looked at her pleadingly.

“Do you want me to stop?” she asked, her hand slowing ever so slightly.

“No!” he cried out, panting, before adding reluctantly, “Unless you want to?”

“Not one bit,” she reassured him with a grin, her hand resuming its firm and steady pace.

Unable to resist, she brought her mouth to his ear again, sucking lightly on his earlobe before teasing her tongue along the edge. He whimpered at this, his hands closing into fists, pulling at the bedsheets, so she did it again, maintaining the rhythm of her hand on him. Under her unrelenting attentions, he finally grew tense, his hips straining upwards, crying out as he reached his release.

After working him through the last of it, Alenca drew away, giving him a light kiss on the cheek before retrieving a handkerchief from the nightstand. When she turned back towards him, she took a moment to admire her handiwork. Vadeyn was still catching his breath, a wash of pink across his cheeks, tunic pushed up to reveal his pale skin, the evidence of how far she’d driven him spattered across his stomach.

He blinked slowly at her as she cleaned him up, his bashfulness returning as he regained his senses.

“Alenca, that was…” he started, his green gaze breaking away as he cast about for words. When he managed to look at her again, his nervousness had fallen away, leaving only heartfelt earnesty. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him, her pride undeniably pleased with his sincerity, her heart touched by his undisguised affection. Comforted by his gentle presence and solid warmth, Alenca curled herself in close by his side, settling in to sleep. It took only a heartbeat before he shifted beside her, drawing her into his arms. He kissed her softly, more of a brush of his lips against hers than anything more, and drew back just enough to press their foreheads together.

“I would, ah…” He took a breath, steadying himself, his eyes searching hers. “I would very much like to return the favour.”

His hand slid from her waist to her hip, and Alenca’s skin felt his touch as hot as if the material of her nightdress had melted into nothingness. Heat curled low in her belly, and suddenly sleep seemed very far away indeed.

“I think I would like that very much,” she whispered, making no attempt to keep the desire from her voice, low and sultry.

Vadeyn laughed softly, adoration in his gaze as he drew her into another kiss. He kissed her more confidently this time, responding to the invitation of her parted lips, the eager fit of her body against his.

Alenca pulled herself as close as she could get, drinking in as much of him as he offered. But no matter how the press of his lips threatened to sweep her away, she remained entirely aware of his touch. His hands splayed across her lower back, holding her gently to him, before one slid slowly down to caress her curves, drawing her nightgown up high enough for his fingertips to knead at the back of her thigh.

Breaking their kiss, he watched her carefully as his hand trailed across her skin, coming to rest between her legs. 

“Do you want me to continue?” he asked, his brows knit with concern even as the brush of his fingers along her inner thighs had her blood running hot.

As he watched her, seeking permission, Alenca was almost unsettled to find that her worries and tension had melted away in his presence. She forgot entirely about the dangers of her precarious situation. Forgot that she’d ever been an unwilling captive to Gha'alia, full of strange ways and hostile elves. Forgot even the harshness of her life before, barely scraping by each day. He made it easy to be soft, made it easy to depend on someone other than herself. And most surprising of all, he made her feel safe enough to _want_ to.

But with her heart beating an increasing thrum in her chest, the muscles of her core growing tense with anticipation, all of that was beyond her capacity to express. So she just grasped his shirt tight in her hands, held his spring-green gaze with hers, and breathed a soft, “Yes.”

Concern falling away, he smiled wholeheartedly, giving her one more kiss before focusing on his fingers. His touch was so gentle, Alenca held her breath and concentrated on the light sensations as he began to explore. His fingers brushed delicately over her, the roughness of his fingertips so at odds with the softness of his touch. When at last his strokes centered on the one place she needed most, Alenca closed her eyes and curled herself in towards him, quickly growing breathless.

He continued to tease against her, never quite growing bold, until she pressed her hips against his hand, her whole body desperate and hot. He swallowed at her display of eagerness, uncertainty passing across his features.

“I can continue like this if you’d like,” he whispered, “or I could… um… I could, you know…”

His face grew flushed but he held her gaze, determined.

Between the steady brushes of his fingers against her, Alenca tried to piece together the meaning of his words to no avail.

“This is lovely,” she finally managed, “but what else are you suggesting?”

He hesitated for a moment, and then leaned in to capture her mouth in a kiss. When she parted her lips eagerly, he brushed his tongue against hers, in time with the sweep of his fingers between her legs. She moaned and trembled as he continued to echo the movement of his fingers, something in the combined motion sparking her body to greater heights.

He drew back suddenly and looked at her expectantly, the stroke of his fingers slowing.

Alenca blinked at him, increasingly confused.

Vadeyn frowned. “Is that… not something human men do?”

“I’m still not certain what you’re proposing,” she admitted, growing uneasy at her lack of knowledge. To for once be the one at a disadvantage in their budding relationship rankled her slightly.

He paused and considered her words before finally meeting her gaze again, a look of determination across his features.

“Then… well, I’d like to do it. Just tell me if you don’t like it.”

He kissed her once more, his hands pulling her nightdress up higher around her hips, leaving her lower half fully exposed to the cool night air, before moving to rest between her thighs.

Intrigued, Alenca fought the self-conscious urge to close her legs. She watched him curiously as he leaned in closer and… _licked_ her.

She gasped, her legs squeezing close around his head at the sudden sensation. With what little presence of mind she retained, she almost feared she’d hurt him, but he just laughed softly, his hands deceptively strong as they drew her legs apart again, holding her still as he settled in against her.

His tongue started as his fingers had, barely more than fleeting brushes against her. She’d had men use their fingers on her before - had used her own fingers countless times before - but this was something else entirely. With sudden clarity, she understood that the rushed and fumbling experiences she’d had so far in her life had only scratched the surface of what was possible. But any trace of embarrassment she felt at this realization was quickly driven away by the maddening waves of heat his efforts sent through her.

His mouth was warm as he licked at her, gently at first, before growing more confident and sure, his tongue lapping steadily. Even with her back arching and the material of her nightdress bunched up around her hips, she could still see his auburn hair and the pale tips of his ears as he focused his attention wholly on her. Knowing it was Vadeyn who was making her feel this way only made the sensations more intense, her pulse beating loud in her ears.

Alenca tried to hold back the sounds she made, too mewling and vulnerable to her ears, but it was no use. He pushed her steadily beyond any sense of reason, until at last she cried out, unable to hold back. Closing her eyes, she lost herself in the feeling of his mouth against her, unrelenting even as her hips rolled against him.

When she finally opened her eyes again, catching her breath, heartbeat still quick, she was met with the sight of Vadeyn looking up at her from between her legs, his face the picture of concern.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

His words were so familiar, so _Vadeyn_ , Alenca couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes,” she said with a smile, fighting not to roll her eyes in exasperation at his perpetual concern. “Yes, Vadeyn, I am _alright_. That was only the most incredible and overwhelming experience of my life.”

His face lit up completely, evidently pleased at her praise, his worries instantly forgotten. “Oh! Well… good!”

He was still grinning widely even as he helped smooth her nightgown back in place before drawing her into an embrace. Settling the covers around them, he kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

As her afterglow faded, Alenca felt heavy and satisfied, but the dark stillness of the night pulled her thoughts back to the dangerous reality of the situation they would inevitably face in the days to come. Beside her, Vadeyn grew tense, tapping his fingers unconsciously against her, betraying his returning nervousness as well.

“Vadeyn?” she said softly, nuzzling her face against his chest, as much to comfort herself as him. “It will be alright. Whatever tomorrow brings, we’ll make it through together.”

He sighed, as though reluctant to admit his thoughts had strayed in such a manner. “Yes, my love, you’re right. You have to be.”

His hand brushed slowly along her arm, the motion lulling her to sleep. Cuddled in close to him, Alenca pushed away thoughts of the future, focusing on the present that was such a welcome reprieve from all that they’d been through.


End file.
